valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar Vol 3
| Featured = X-O Manowar | Stories = By the Sword Enter: Ninjak Planet Death Homecoming At War With Unity Armor Hunters Enter: Armorines Dead Hand Exodus The Kill List Long Live the King | Creators = Robert Venditti Cary Nord | Issues = 51 + 5 Specials | Start = | End = }} X-O Manowar (Volume 3) is an ongoing series published by Valiant Entertainment beginning in 2012. It is a reboot of the original X-O Manowar series published by Valiant Comics in 1992, and the third volume after Acclaim Comics published ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 2) in 1997. The series' initial creators were Robert Venditti as writer and Cary Nord as illustrator. Venditti concluded his run with issue #50 and the series ended in 2016. It was followed by Matt Kindt's ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4) in 2017. Issues * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Specials * * * * * Collections Trade Paperbacks * ''X-O Manowar: By the Sword'' (#1-4) * ''X-O Manowar: Enter Ninjak'' (#5-8) * ''X-O Manowar: Planet Death'' (#9-14) * ''X-O Manowar: Homecoming'' (#15-18) * ''X-O Manowar: At War With Unity'' (#19-22) * ''X-O Manowar: Prelude to Armor Hunters'' (#23-25) * ''X-O Manowar: Armor Hunters'' (#26-29) * ''X-O Manowar: Enter Armorines'' (#30-32, #0) * ''X-O Manowar: Dead Hand'' (#33-37) * ''X-O Manowar: Exodus'' (#38-42) * ''X-O Manowar: The Kill List'' (#43-46, ''Trill'' #0, ''Anniversary Special'' #1) * ''X-O Manowar: Long Live the King'' (#47-50) * ''X-O Manowar: Succession and Other Tales'' (''Annual'' 2016, ''Fall of X-O'' #1, ''4001 AD: X-O'' #1) Hardcovers * ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 1'' (#1-14) * ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 2'' (#15-22, ''Unity'' (Volume 2) #1-4) * ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 3'' (#23-29, ''Armor Hunters #1-4) * ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 4'' (#30-42, #0, ''Anniversary Special'' #1) * ''X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition Book 5'' (#43-50, ''Trill'' #0, ''Annual'' 2016, ''Fall of X-O'' #1, ''4001 AD: X-O'' #1) Cover Art Gallery Regular Issues File:X-O Manowar v3-01.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-02.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-03.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-04.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-05.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-06.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-07.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-08.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-09.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-10.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-11.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-12.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-13.jpg| ODD X-O Manowar 01.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-14.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-15.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-16.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-17.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-18.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-19.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-20.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-21.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-22.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-23.jpg| X-O Manowar v3-24.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 25.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 26.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 27.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 28.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 29.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 0.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 30.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 31.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 32.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 33.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 34.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 35.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 36.jpg| X-O Manowar Valiant 25th Anniversary Special Vol 1 1.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 37.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 38.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 39.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 40.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 41.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 42.jpg| X-O Manowar Commander Trill Vol 1 0.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 43.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 44.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 45.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 46.jpg| X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 47.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 48.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 49.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 3 50.jpg| Collections Trade Paperbacks XO TPB 001 COVER RIBIC.jpg| XO TPB 002 COVER SUAYAN.jpg| XO TPB 003 COVER CRAIN.jpg| XO TPB 004 COVER CRAIN.jpg| XO TPB 005 COVER CRAIN.jpg| XO TPB 006 COVER DJURDJEVIC.jpg| XO TPB 007 COVER CRAIN.jpg| XO TPB 008 COVER ALLEN.jpg| XO TPB 009 COVER MOLINA.jpg| XO TPB 010 COVER SANDOVAL.jpg| XO TPB 011 COVER JIMENEZ.jpg| XO TPB 012 COVER SUAYAN.jpg| XO TPB 013 COVER JIMENEZ.jpg| Hardcovers XO HC 001 COVER NORD.jpg| XO HC 002 COVER LADRONN.jpg| XO HC 003 COVER HENRY.jpg| XO HC 004 COVER DJURDJEVIC.jpg| XO HC 005 COVER MARTIN.jpg| Related References External links Category:X-O Manowar